The Hero
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: This is the tale of a young boy whos dream is to become the Hokage and protect those precious to him. Follow Naruto in his tale as he becomes 'The Hero' and protects those that he loves. NarutoxMassive Harem. Rated M for future Chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

The Hero: Prolouge

* * *

"Naruto, honey! It's time to wake up!" A woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes and DD-Cup breasts called up to her son. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was one of the surviors of the Kyuubi's onsluaght thirthteen years ago.

As she called up to him, Naruto came down the stairs with his Leaf Headband tried around his head and he grinned.

"I'm finally a ninja just like you were, Kaa-chan! Now I'll be able to protect you!" Naruto told her as Kushina smiled at him.

"I'm so pourd of you, Sochi. Tell you what, after you get home from the team elections, I'll take you out for dinner, okay?" Kushina said to him as she brought him into a hug 'Then I'll tell you my feelings for you...Naruto-kun.'

"Alright, see you later, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said as he peeked his mothers cheek before running off to the academy.

* * *

As soon as he got to the academy, Naruto sees one of his best friends sitting near a window. Like his mother, she had beautiful red hair and brown eyes. Her name was Erza Scarlet.

"Hey, Erza-chan. Mind if I sit next to you?" Naruto asked as Erza turned towards him with a smile.

"Of course I don't mind, Naruto-kun." Erza said as Naruto thanked her before sitting next to her.

"Is why the Demon sitting next to her?"

"Doesn't she know not to be near him?"

Whipers were hard all throught the room, excpet for those that have a cursh on Naruto or were his friends. Erza glared at the class, and they gulpped under her gaze.

"All right class, settle down. I will now annouance the teams." Iruka annouanced as he walked into the room.

"...Team Eleven...Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Struass, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Moka Akashiya and Asuna Yuuki. You Sensei is Mikoto Uchiha." Iruka annouanced.

'Yes! I'm on Naruto-kun's team!' Were the thoughts of Satsuki, Hinata, Erza, Mira, Rias, Akeno, Moka and Asuna as they silenltly cheered in their heads.

"Why is there such a large team, Iruka-sensei?! And why does the dobe get placed on a team with a bunch of hot chicks?!" Kiba questioned while Iruka sighed and the women in the room glared at the perverted boy.

"Because Kiba, unlike you, Naruto has passed his tests, and Mikoto-san recommaned him for her team along with those close to him. Now be quiet, I still have teams to go through." Iruka told him while Kiba grumbled under his breath.

* * *

After Iruka had called out the last of the teams, he told everyone to wait until their assigned sensei's arrived. Naruto and his team were sitting together as they waited for Mikoto to arrive.

"What are the chances that we would be on the same team together?" Satsuki asked them.

"W-We must be l-lucky that Mikoto-sensei p-picked us." Hinata voiced her opoion.

"Yeah, considering all of us aced our tests." Asuna pointed out to them, as everyone agreed with her.

As they were talking to one another, a woman with beautiful long black hair, black eyes and DD-Cup breasts walked into the room. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Satsuki and Itachi, as well as kushina best friend and the godmother of Naruto.

"Team Eleven?" Mikoto questioned as Naruto and the girls stood up, making her smile and nodded her head "Meet me on the roof." She requested before disappering in a swirl of leaves. With Naruto and the girls following her lead.

* * *

"Why don't we start with introductions? My name is Mikoto Uchiha. My likes are my family, friends, godson and gardening. My only dislike are perverts. My hobbies are gardening and cooking. My dream for the future is to marry a man that sees me as me and not a tool. Your turn, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she looked at her godson.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are my Kaa-chan, friends, and ramen. My only dislike is those that pick on my friends. My hobbies is to reading, training and help Kaa-chan graden her plants. My dream for the future...is to become the geastest hokage! That way I can get some respect!" Naruto declared as Mikoto nodded her head before looking at Satsuki.

"Your turn, Satsuki." Mikoto gustured to her daughter.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are you, Kaa-chan, my friends, and a certain boy. My dislikes are perverts and my older brother. My hobbies is gardenin, training, and helping out aroundd thee house. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Satsuki finished as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye and felt her cheeks turn a bit pink, Mikoto nodded at her daughters introduction before looking at Hinata.

"Your turn, Hinata." Mikoto said to the Huuyga hireress.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are my friends and a certain boy. My dislikes are perverts and my family. My hobbies is reading and training. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye and blushed.

"You turn, Erza." Mikoto said as she looked at the red head.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. My likes are my friends and a certain boy. My only dislike are perverts. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Erza said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"Your turn, Mira." Mikoto said as she looked at the white haired beauty.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. My likes are my family, friends and a certain boy. My only dislike are perverts. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Mira said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"Your turn, Rias." Mikoto said as she looked at the red head and hireress.

"My name is Rias Gremory. My likes are my family, friends and a certain boy. My only dislikes are perverts. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future if to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Rias said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"Your up, Akeno." Mikoto said as she looked at her follow black haired beauty.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. My likes are my Kaa-chan. my friends and a certain boy. My dislikes are my father and perverts. My hobbies are to garden with Kaa-chan, training and reading. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a samily with him." Akeno said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"Your turn, Moka." Mikoto said as she looked at the pink haired beauty.

"My name is Moka Akashiya. My likes are my family, friends and a certain boy. My only dislike are perverts. My hobbies are reading and training. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Moka said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"And finally, Asuna." Mikoto said as she looked at the brown haired beauty.

"My name Is Asuna Yuuki. My likes are my older brother, friends and a certain boy. My dislikes are my mother and perverts. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future is to marry the boy that I love and one day start a family with him." Asuna said as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

"Good. Now for tomorrow, we'll be doing a test to see if you all are ready to be a team." Mikoto said as Naruto and the girls raised a brow.

"What kind of test are you talking about, Mikoto-sensei?" Moka asked.

"We're going to have a spar. If the nine of you can beat me, then you pass. if not, yoy fail. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at 6:00. We'll being then." Mikoto said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his friends, Naruto ran to his and his mothers apartment and opened the door.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!" Naruto yelled as the red haired beauty walked in the room with two women following behind her.

"Welcome home, Sochi." Kushina spoke with a smile while Naruto looked at the tow women beside his mother.

"Um...Kaa-chan? Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh, I almost forgot. Sochi, meet your grandmothers, Mito Uzumaki and Kaguya Ototsuki." Kushina introduced Mito and Kaguya as they smiled at their grandson, causing Naruto to blink twice before reacting.

"EH?!"

* * *

The Hero: Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: For those wondering, I'm starting it off when Naruto and the others were kids. In the two year time skip, that's when they are all grownups. Now here is Naruto's Harem so far**

 **Naruto's Harem (So Far):**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Mito Uzumaki**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Kaguya Ototsuki**

 **Natsumi (Female Kurama)**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Satsuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke)**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Struass**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Moka Akashiya**

 **Asuna Yuuki**

 **If you have any females you want in the Harem aside from the ladies above, let me know and I'll be sure to add the in the future. I'll see you all in a few weeks for the next Chapter.**


End file.
